My journey with a human
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: Snivy was cast out by his own kind, left to fight for his own survival. A blessing in disguise came in the forme of a human trainer going on a journey throughout the Unova region! Rated T for minor language, Minor though people :3
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, and I was very tired. I tried wrapping my little tail around me for warmth, but it didn't help me at all. Then there was a bright light, shining off of my green scales. I opened one weary eye to see a poke ball flying at me. Great. Now I have to be a slave to some human. I couldn't fight back; I just let myself be captured. At that point I didn't know if I cared. I didn't wake up for a very long time, but when I did, I felt energized and fully ready to fight my out of this hellish man-made thing. I struggled and yelled; kicked and screamed; but I couldn't get out. I was stuck. "That one. I want that one." One voice rang out clear and cool among the garbled noises that were constantly drilled into my ears. It was a female's and it sounded gentle. No! No, don't let yourself be seduced by a human! "Can I let him out?" There it was again, sweet and loving. Damn it, stop! Don't listen to her! I felt myself be ejected from the small container that held me. I blinked my eyes at the bright sun, it was harsh and hurt my amber eyes. "Oh, he's beautiful!" I froze as I heard her voice behind me. Slowly, I turned to see what human would attempt to enslave me. Her long brown hair hung from two large buns on either side of her head, and her pink and white visor covered her eyes, so I didn't know what her face looked like. She stooped down and picked me up, but I didn't struggle. She was beautiful, bright brown eyes, tan skin and a smile to match it. "My name's Bethi, and I'm going to be your trainer! Your name is now…" She paused to think for a second. "…Snivvles! Your name is Snivvles." Bethi smiled and hugged me tighter. "Let's be best friends from now on, okay?" She smiled even wider, if that was possible. I stared at her. Who did this human think she was? She's beautiful…wait, what? Don't fall for her tricks! I wriggled and squirmed until I fell out of her arms. She looked hurt, her bright brown eyes tearing up. "Bianca, what's wrong with him?" She turned towards the woman standing behind her. "I don't know! The others usually don't have this happen!" The woman called Bianca looked just as baffled as Bethi did. "Snivvles, what's wrong? Don't you like me?" She looked down at me, a small shining tear falling from her cheek. "Sni…snivy…" I mumbled. Bah, humans can't understand us! Why am I talking to her?! "If you don't want to come with me, that's fine. I understand. Most people leave anyway, so I wouldn't blame you." She turned her head away. Wait, she's abandoned like me too? Why would anyone do that to someone like her? She's so pretty? Shit, now I have to stay with her. What do I do now? Huh, so much for pride. I slink over to her and sit on her foot, hoping to comfort her. Bethi jumps at my contact and looks down at me, tears streaming down her face. She smiled, and leaned down to pick me up. "Thank you Snivvles, thank you. Now, wanna start our journey?" She hugged me before placing me on her shoulder. She dried her eyes and looked at Bianca. "Thanks Bianca! I'm gonna be the best trainer I can possibly be!" She waved goodbye before running down the stairs from the scenic view in Aspertia Caity. "Let's go Snivvles! I can't wait to go!" I hang on for dear life to her hair, but secretly inside, I was extremely excited to see what the future would hold for me. Hi, this is my first pokemon fanfic, so I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out. It's about my profile on pokemon white 2 version. In case it wasn't noticeable, Snivvles is a snivy :3 Thank you all for reading! Fave and review for me! Love you! ~BlackclawKitty15 


	2. A new traveling partner?

I couldn't believe this girl. Why the hell did I stick around? She's so stupid; she forgot where she put her pokedex. Now I'm wandering through the forest looking for it.

"I found it! It was in my bag!" I hear her voice cry out over the trees.

Damn it, that girl is so scatter brained! I headed back to her, even though every leaf on my body told me not to.

"Sni…Snivy!" I cried out happily, trying to look excited. I didn't want her to cry again.

"Aww thanks Snivvles! Whadda ya say we keep going, huh?" She smiled at me as I again sat on her shoulder to continue our journey.

Suddenly, we were knocked onto the ground by a small purple creature. It was a Purrlion.

"Hey, mind getting outta the way?" I called over to him (I figured that out fast.)

He kneaded the tough grass with his small claws. "Oh what would be the fun in that? I have finally found another human to torment" He grinned slyly.

"Tch, you better wipe that smirk off your face!" I growled at him. "Ow, Snivvles, your head hit my face."Bethi rubbed her now very red forehead. "Snivvles, is that your friend? Oh! A purloin! How cute" I watched as her face lit up and she squeezed her own cheeks.

"Seriously? That's your trainer?" The cocky Purrloin pointed one hooked claw it Bethi. I shook my head as if clearing it of gnats.

"Snivvles, let's catch it!" Bethi stood up quick and got into a battle position. I jumped for joy as I would finally be able to work on leveling up.

The Purrlion hissed in response.

"Okay Snivvles, use Leaf Storm!" Bethi commanded with a swift flick of her hand. I gladly obliged.

Leaf Storm was one of my more powerful moves, so I was eager to use it. The Purrloin braced itself as the swirling torrent of razor sharp leaves blew towards him.

I cried out in pure excitement as my attack landed. The Purrlion hissed and spat as the leaves slashed at his fur.

The Purrloin hissed and attacked using Pursuit. I jumped out of the way, but Bethi wasn't so lucky. She cried out in pain as the attack left a small burn on her arm. She cried for a moment, cradling the burn with a tentative hand.

The Purrloin squealed in delight at Bethi's pain. I stopped suddenly when I felt something sharp and painful in my heart.

Was this…fear?

Was I concerned for a human? No, no, that doesn't make any sense. I despise humans! The only reason I'm with this human is because I despise her crying more than I despise what she is.

I roared in anger and began attacking willy-nilly, not giving a damn what attack I used. I was about to knock the Purrloin out when I heard Bethi scream…

"Snivvles, move! GO POKEBALL!" I watched as a little red and white pokeball sailed over my head and opened itself to take Purrloin.

The Purrloin yowled his protest as the bright red light engulfed him. The poke ball rocked three times before clicking, indicating that the Pokémon had been captured.

"Yay! I did it, I did it!" Bethi jumped up and down, crowing and cheering while I stood in disgust. She did it? What about all my hard work?

"Snivy! Sni…Snivy!" I called out to her. She instantly stopped jumping around like an idiot and picked me up.

"You did great too Snivvles! Thank you so much!" Bethi pulled my little body into her chest, causing me to freeze. I sat there for a moment, contemplating what was happening to me.

Bethi placed me back on her shoulder before walking forward and picking up the pokeball containing Purrloin.

"I wanna name you…" She tapped her bright pink lips thoughtfully for a moment. "I know! I'm going to name you Yang!" She smiled her typical bright smile and placed her new Pokémon in her bag.

I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the Poke center back in Aspertia City.

"Snivvles your right! Yang needs healing, you kicked his ass!" She giggled at the swear word and began running to the Pokémon center.

Maybe this won't be that bad, maybe she is an okay person to hang around. Only for a little while though…Not too long…

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took SO long for an update, but Fan Experience just happened and I was prepping my cosplay for it, so no writing for me xD Leave a fave and review please!

~BlackclawKitty15


	3. First update in foreversorry!

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, it's been a really rough couple of months. I'm not trying to give everyone my sob story, just trying to make y'all aware of the shit I've had to deal with lately. My "friends" all betrayed me and are just being complete assholes, our car broke down, my computer has malware on it, two of my family's pets died, my little sister broke her arm, and to top it all off, I just found out my ex-boyfriend is dating my ex-best friend...so yeah, I'm not doing to good guys, and I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything. I'm trying, but more and more shit happens and I honestly can't without getting upset. I appreciate everyone's continued support and I thank you all so much for being here for me :) I haven't gotten a single bad review or comment, so I know I can count on everyone here for support :) Updates will come when I can pull myself out of this ditch I've dug myself into, but until then, this is the most you guys are going to do. Thank you everyone and I love you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
